The Final Hunter
by Chaoz-Wolf
Summary: Okay, there is a survivor and she gets overpowered by commons. Then a hunter shows up and saves her. He tells her, that he likes her. Later on things start to happen. This story may have some violence, minor coarse language and minor suggestive adult themes. All main characters in the story are my OCs. Beta-reader: Riibu from DeviantArt.


**A/N: Here you go. First chapter of Jonne's and Julia's life.  
**  
**Riibu on DeviantArt is my beta-reader. She reads the story from my book and repairs any bad spelling/grammar. Then I write it on the computer, writing it a bit differently. This probably isn't the best way to do it, because she haven't read this computer version yet.. xD  
Anyway, enjoy the story!**  
-

Julia woke up into darkness. She tried to get up, but a hand pressed her back down. "Don't move. Just rest," a male voice said. Julia tried to see him, but the room was pitch black. She closed her eyes.

"Where am I?" she tried to say, but it came out as "Weah-aree?"

The man let out a sigh. "Try get some sleep. I'll go fetch you something to drink." She heard gentle footsteps leave her alone. She sighed and soon fell asleep.

When Julia woke up later, there was a small light source close to her. She felt the warmth and saw the light through her eyelids. She opened her eyes and gasped. There was an infected 'Hunter' sitting there, watching her. She tried to back up, but failed, fell backwards and hit her head to the floor. The Hunter quickly jumped up and crawled next to her. She held her head between her palms.

"Sorry," the Hunter said and tried to see her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"For scaring you," he answered. "I brought you some water, but didn't want to wake you up." Julia stayed quiet, so he took the bottle from his pocket and held it out to her.

Julia raised her head. She looked at the Hunter and then the bottle. She turned her eyes back to the Hunter and examined the half of his face, that could be seen.

The Hunter sighed and dropper the bottle on the floor. He turned and walked away. Julia took the bottle. It was about a third full. She had so many questions, but she had to drink first. She twisted the cork open and held the bottle at her lips for a moment. "Is this water clean?" she hesitated for a moment, but tasted it right after that. It seemed to be fine, although it was warm.

There she sat, in a dark room, a water bottle in her hands, thinking. She gathered her courage and cleared her throat. "Where are you?" she asked "I have questions." The Hunter's eyes lit up in the dark and he came out from the shadow. He crouched and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Err… Where am I?" she asked.

The Hunter frowned and shrugged. "I do not know WHERE this place is, but I do know, that we're inside one of those places you call 'Safe houses'." Julia placed the bottle on the floor.

"Okay… How about-" she inhaled "uh, who are you? Why haven't you killed me?"

The hunter smiled clumsily and it showed his bloody, sharp teeth. He crawled closer. "Well," he placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up, so the nail pressed in her skin "I COULD kill you right away if I'd want to-"

"Oh, God no!" she scrambled back. "I was just wondering!"

The Hunter smiled and sat down. "Answers, answers…" he mumbled. "My name?" he asked. Julia nodded. "My name? What IS my name?" he thought.

"I can't remember it."

Julia blinked couple times. "Oh," she said sarcastically. "Well then, I bet you are hungry, so why not eat me?" she asked carefully.

The Hunter frowned and looked around the room.

"No. Stop asking that. Stop giving me any ideas!" he hissed. "I must admit, that you look pretty tasty, but GEEZ! Seems like you really want me to rip you apart!" He showed his teeth and hissed again.

"I look tasty?" she thought and stared at him. "Sorry," she frowned.

The Hunter stared back at her. "So, you want the reason, why I haven't killed you, yes?" he asked. "Maybe… Maybe it's because… Oh, bloody hell! Maybe it's because I like you!"

Julia blushed and looked at the floor. The Hunter stood up and her eyes followed him. He seemed really tall to her. He held his hand to her "Get up."

Julia grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "What are you doing?" she asked, when the Hunter tugged her after him. He stopped by the door, turning to look at her.

"We're going up," he said and opened the door. Julia was confused. He pushed the door open and tugged her out.

"C'mon, hop on my back." He pointed at his back.

"Why would I do that?" she asked slowly.

"I want to show you something," he said.

"I don't want to fall," she tried. "And what does he mean by going up?"

"I won't let you fall," he promised and crouched. Julia sighed and climbed on his back, wrapping her arms around him. He started climbing up a straight wall.

"Holy shit," Julia mumbled, when the Hunter kept climbing. He smiled.

"You're like Spiderman," she said.

"What's that?" the Hunter stopped and turned his head to the side.

"He's a comic book hero," Julia explained "He is able to climb on walls and ceiling."

The Hunter stayed quiet and continued climbing, not understanding.

"Why am I talking to you anyway?" she sighed.

"I dunno, but I like to listen you talk," the Hunter gave a laugh.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked nervously.

"You're not really trusting me, are you?" he said calmly.

-  
**A/N: "Hunterman, Hunterman, does whatever a Hunterman does. Can he climb? Yes, he can! Can he leap? Yes, he can! Look out! Here comes the Hunterman!"**  
**I'm totally not tired right now or anything. xD  
Seriously, when I was writing this, I felt somehow stupid. This story has parts, where it might sound so weird. There might be some kind of plot-holes. At least in the next chapter :( Sorry for that already.  
Next chapter is coming up. I need to finish it in my book and start writing it on mah laptop.**


End file.
